Ice Climbers
'Character Info' An ice climbing duo, the nature of Popo and Nana's relationship has remained unclear to this day. Are they siblings? Lovers? Cousins? Nobody really knows for sure. All we know is that Popo wears blue, Nana wears pink, and that together they scale Icicle Mountain to retrieve their stolen vegetables! 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: The Ice Climbers will set their hammers down onto the ground and start jumping up and down in celebration as if they already won the match. Down Taunt: Hammers in hand, the Ice Climbers will dance together in a circle. Side Taunt: Both pointing their hammers diagonally forwards, the Ice Climbers will both shout, “Yup!” as wind blows behind them. 'Entrance' The Condor will fly in and carry the two Ice Climbers down onto the stage. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Popo's blue parka around his body. Victory Poses # Standing next to each other, the Ice Climbers will each nod to the other and give themselves a high five. # Standing next to each other, the Ice Climbers will jump up and down five times in celebration of their victory. # Nana will stand behind Popo and together the two of them will each tilt their heads and bodies left or right but going in the opposite direction of each other. When Popo goes left, Nana will go right making it look like she is just popping out from him. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Ice Shot: Swinging their hammers along the ground, Popo and Nana will each create a small block of ice that they'll propel forwards with their hammer. The ice slide across the stage and can bounce off walls before hitting an opponent or melting away on their own. If used in the air the Ice Climbers will gain a slight boost in the air but they can only use the move once before they have to return to the ground. If one Ice Climber has been KO'd then the remaining Ice Climber will only fire one ice block. 'Side Special' Squall Hammer: Popo and Nana will spin around each other as they hold their hammers out to hit opponents unfortunate enough to be in their way. The player can control the Ice Climbers with the control stick to move them left and right as this attack is being used. Also great as a recovery move in the air as the Ice Climbers can gain some real distance and even propel themselves upwards a tad. This move is a tad slower and goes a shorter distance if only one Ice Climber is present. 'Up Special' Belay: The lead Ice Climber (Popo by default) will throw their partner forwards above them with a rope tied between them. The thrown Ice Climber will quickly tug on the rope once they've reached their max distance and pull the leader Ice Climber up above them slightly. If there is a ledge nearby the Ice Climbers will home in on the ledge and attach to it. Both Ice Climbers become helpless in the air after this move has been used. If there is only one Ice Climber around then that Ice Climber will still make that initial throw motion and hop a short distance in the air but the rest of the attack will fail. A solo Ice Climber can still grab a ledge though if they are close enough to it. 'Down Special' Blizzard: Facing away from each other both Ice Climbers will blow out a fiercely cold icy wind from their mouths dealing repeated damage to opponents standing too close to them and potentially even freezing them. If used in the air both Ice Climbers will blow freezing air in the same direction and if there is only one Ice Climber then obviously there will only be icy wind coming from them. 'Final Smash' Iceberg: Coming together in a high five, the Ice Climbers will summon forth a great iceberg that places itself directly in the middle of the current stage. Any items that once were where the iceberg now is are destroyed and any platforms are hidden away and cannot be used. This iceberg will spin around in place and even features a Polar Bear that's teetering off one of the iceberg's ledges. When and player other than the Ice Climbers that summoned the iceberg make contact with the iceberg they will receive a small amount of damage and potentially be frozen. The damage each hit is small, but when on a small stage this can really ruin your day as there won't be much room on the stage to stay safe from the ice and fight off any opponents. Touching the Polar Bear is more threatening than the iceberg itself as you'll take greater knockback and damage from it. While this is all happening a Condor will be seen flying over the top of the stage. The lead Ice Climber can choose to grab onto the Condor if they wish to wait out their own Final Smash, but anyone else that makes contact with it will be harmed. As a final twist on this Final Smash, if the Ice Climbers move about the stage left or right, the iceberg will travel in the same direction with them which is very handy for edgeguarding your foes. Extra Skill Condor Bait: The lead Ice Climber will take out an eggplant from their parka and leave it on the ground. Shortly after the cry of a bird will be heard as the Condor from the Ice Climber game will fly in from the side of the stage and swoop down to grab the eggplant before continuing to fly, swooping back upwards, and exiting the screen from the opposite side that it came from. The Condor will hit any player that it makes contact with on it's way to grab the eggplant and then leave the stage with more damage being focused on it's beak as well as it's claws. If an opposing player is standing right where the eggplant is when the Condor reaches it they will grab that player instead dealing an increase amount of damage and will attempt to carry them off the screen for a KO however you will have the chance to struggle your way out of their grasp. If the Condor does grab a player then the eggplant will disappear after the Condor has left the screen. There can only be one instance of the eggplant and Condor out on the screen at a time and the Condor will fly in from whichever side of the screen the eggplant is closer to. Alternate Costumes # Default 1 # Nana 1 – With Nana in the lead and Popo as the follower, Popo will wear a Green parka and Nana will wear a Yellow parka. # Popo 2 – With Popo in the lead and Nana as the follower, Popo will wear a Black parka and Nana will wear an Orange parka. # Nana 2 – With Nana in the lead and Popo as the follower, Popo will wear a White parka and Nana will wear a Light Blue parka. # Popo 3 – With Popo in the lead and Nana as the follower, Popo will wear a a Brown parka and Nana will wear a Red parka. # Nana 3 – With Nana in the lead and Popo as the follower, Popo will wear a Purple parka and Nana will wear a White parka. # Popo 4 – With Popo in the lead and Nana as the follower, Popo will wear a Red parka and Nana will wear a Black parka. # Nana 4 – With Nana in the lead and Popo as the the follower, Popo will wear an Orange parka and Nana will wear a Green parka. # Popo 5 – With Popo in the lead and Nana as the follower, Popo will wear a Hot Pink parka and Nana will wear a Dark Blue parka. # Nana 5 – With Nana in the lead and Popo as the follower, Popo will wear a lighter-colored Tie-Dye'd parka and Nana will wear a darker-colored Tie-Dye'd parka.